Tout Est Pour Toi
by Lolywonderland
Summary: L'heure du Requiem approche. Pourtant Lelouch n'a jamais avoué la véritable nature de ses sentiments à Suzaku. La veille du moment fatidique et fatal, Lelouch trouvera t-il le courage d'avouer son amour à celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son meilleur ami... et de s'unir à lui ?


**Titre : Tout est pour toi**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent intégralement à CLAMP et au studio SUNRISE**

 **Histoire avec du Lemon (Homophobe passé votre chemin~)**

 **Pour la petite anecdote, j'ai eu l'idée de cette FanFic en écoutant la chanson de Volzy "La Cantique Mécanique" (Sans commentaire please XD)**

 **Voilà voilà, bonne lecture tout le monde ^-^ J'espère que cette petite histoire vous plaira !**

* * *

 **Tout mon corps enfin, tout est pour toi.**

Suzaku n'était pas dupe. Derrière son masque permanent d'indifférence et hautain, le chevalier Britannien savait lire l'inquiétude dans les yeux de son empereur, dans lesquels il s'était tant de fois plongé dans le passé. Le Requiem approchait à grand pas, mais Lelouch ne laissait jamais paraître la moindre faiblesse ni même lorsqu'il était épuisé, physiquement et moralement. Ô grand jamais. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui inquiétait Suzaku. N'avait-il donc pas peur ? N'y avait-il vraiment aucun autre moyen… que la Mort ? Cette pensée hantait continuellement l'esprit du jeune homme, le moment fatidique arrivant bientôt à son terme.

Il en était de même pour Lelouch. Lui plus que n'importe qui savait ce que pouvait ressentir Suzaku. De l'amertume, des regrets et de la tristesse. Le jeune homme portait un poids immense sur ses épaules, quand bien même larges et musclés, d'adolescent. Tous deux n'étaient encore que des enfants. Si jeunes, si fragiles. Au fond de lui, Lelouch savait qu'il pouvait survivre s'il consentait à utilisé le Code qu'il avait dérobé à son père, dans le monde de C. Mais alors tout ceci ne servirait à rien, tout ne serait que factice et la paix instaurée ne tiendrait alors plus qu'à un fil, menaçant de se briser à tout instant. Le jeune souverain y avait longuement réfléchi. Ce n'était pas sans regret qu'il choisissait de mettre un terme à son existence. Hélas il n'y avait pas d'autre échappatoire que la Mort pour le prince. Aucune autre.

Mais d'ici le jour du Requiem, les journées des deux garçons étaient bien remplies. Chacun avait ses propres responsabilités. Lelouch regrettait les moments où lui et Suzaku n'étaient que de simples étudiants, parlant gaiement de leurs rêves d'avenir, riant d'insouciance et de joie. Ces doux moments semblaient si lointain désormais, aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Il n'avait qu'un regret, un unique regret. Celui de n'avoir jamais avoué la véritable nature de ses sentiments envers son ami. Et de savoir que cet amour ne sera jamais partagé…

 _« Moi j'ai mon cœur qui bat pour le tien… »_

La veille du Requiem, ce dernier avait demandé à Suzaku de le rejoindre dans la chambre impériale, seul. Dans cette unique pièce, les deux hommes redevenaient les deux amis d'enfances qu'ils étaient autrefois. La lune était déjà haute dans le ciel nocturne. Ce soir-là, Suzaku remarqua l'attitude inhabituelle de son ami. Il semblait troublé. Le ressenti était réciproque. Pour une raison quelconque, Suzaku se sentait étrangement nerveux et n'osait pas croiser ce regard améthyste qu'il aimait tant. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Le Requiem avait lieu le lendemain. Il s'agissait donc de leur dernière nuit ensemble. Des derniers instants de Lelouch en vie… Le chevalier se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se sentant impuissant face à cette réalité. Il devait forcément y avoir un autre moyen de le sauver ! Ce dernier sentit une main caresser son visage, le sortant de ses pensées. Lelouch affichait un faible sourire.

-« Tu étais perdu dans tes pensées, fît-il doucement. A quoi penses-tu Suzaku ?

-… Tu… tu le sais très bien. » Déclara Suzaku, réprimant un sanglot.

Fût un temps, il aurait tout donné pour voir Zero mourir, pour tous les crimes qu'il avait commis. Indirectement, il avait souhaité la mort de Lelouch, de son meilleur ami. Suzaku regrettait amèrement ces pensées. Savoir qu'il serait le bourreau de la personne qu'il aime le plus au monde était encore plus dure à accepter. Dans un élan désespéré, le chevalier prit le prince dans ses bras, nichant sa tête dans le cou de ce dernier.

-« Lelouch, je t'en prie… Dis-moi qu'il y a un autre moyen, je t'en supplie ! Je ne veux pas te perdre encore une fois… »

Face à la détresse de son ami, Lelouch répondit tendrement à son étreinte, afin d'apaiser ce dernier. Puis il le repoussa doucement, fuyant son regard, comme pour lui épargner une vérité trop dure à accepter.

-« Suzaku… Il n'y a aucun autre moyen… » Fît-il en souriant faiblement.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux garçons. Étrangement, Lelouch se sentait apaisé. Savoir que Suzaku regretterait sa mort sonnait comme une déclaration à ses yeux. C'était peut être là sa seule chance de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur… de se lier à lui pour la première et dernière fois... Le prince soupira et posa délicatement sa tête tout contre le torse de son chevalier, rougissant.

-« Suzaku, murmura t-il doucement, j'ai une faveur à te demander…

-Quoi donc ? _Une faveur_?

-… prends-moi, Suzaku.

-… ! » Suzaku s'immobilisa.

Le jeune homme resta figé quelques instants, affichant un air de surprise et d'incompréhension. _Le prendre_? Voulait-il dire…

-« Je veux faire l'amour avec toi…

-Lelouch, fît Suzaku perturbé et les joues rougissantes, tu as bien conscience de ce que tu dis… ?

-Oui, je le sais. C'est pour cela que je te le demande. » Dit-il en glissant sa main le long du bras pour l'entremêler à celle du Japonais.

Suzaku voulut mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Lelouch Lamperouge, ou plus exactement Lelouch vi Britannia, voulait vivre sa première fois avec lui ? Lui qui l'avait dénoncé et livré à son père, qui lui avait enlevé Nunnally et qui l'avait manipulé pour obtenir son rang de Chevalier ? Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre, il voulait s'unir à lui…

Depuis leur enfance, il est vrai que ce dernier avait toujours ressenti une étrange attirance pour son meilleur ami. Quelque chose unissait les deux garçons, il en avait l'intime conviction. Quelque chose de bien plus fort que l'amitié. Même après tout ce qui s'était passé ces 7 dernières années, et même récemment, ce sentiment était toujours présent, inchangé et plus fort. Au fond de lui, Suzaku savait qu'une part de lui-même désirait ardemment Lelouch, de la même manière qu'un homme pouvait désirer une femme. Ça a toujours été le cas. Ce dernier, toujours hésitant, posa ses mains sur les épaules de son ami, le repoussant légèrement, afin de le regarder, posant délicatement son front contre celui du prince.

-« Est-ce un ordre, votre majesté ?

-… Non. Répondit-il, le regard baissé. Je veux que tu en aies envie… que tu le veuille aussi. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, Suzaku s'empara des lèvres de son vis-à-vis, débutant un baiser passionné, empli de désespoir. Oui il en avait envie, il le désirait, mais ignorait encore s'il pouvait se le permettre. Lelouch répondit au baiser, enlaçant le corps de son chevalier, se laissant guider par son partenaire. Leurs langues se rencontraient, s'entremêlaient, dansaient langoureusement. Suzaku tenait fermement son compagnon, une main agrippant ses hanches, l'autre se perdant dans les cheveux d'ébène. Il s'abandonnait complètement à ce baiser, découvrant avec délectation les sensations nouvelles qu'offrait cette proximité avec Lelouch, les entraînant tous deux dans une valse langoureuse et sensuelle. L'étreinte les avait fait basculer jusque sur le lit impérial, Suzaku surplombant la svelte silhouette de Lelouch, si fine, si attirante ainsi enveloppée dans sa majestueuse tenue blanche. Les deux garçons interrompirent leur baiser pour reprendre leur souffle et se perdre à nouveau dans le regard de l'autre. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas prit cette initiative plus tôt ?

-« Lelouch, reprit Suzaku en rougissant. Comment dire… ça risque d'être douloureux pour toi… alors… j'essaierai d'être le plus doux poss- »

Le chevalier n'eut guère le temps de finir sa phrase. Lelouch caressa le visage de son amant, l'attirant à lui pour l'enlacer, murmurant à son oreille.

-« Au contraire, fais-moi souffrir de toutes tes forces. Lelouch plongea son regard améthyste dans celui de Suzaku. Grave au plus profond de moi cette douleur qui aura été la tienne… jusqu'au bout. »

Après un dernier regard, Suzaku débuta son ouvrage, embrassant tendrement son prince, le délaissant de sa lourde tenue impériale. Lelouch se retrouva dénudé en quelques secondes et Suzaku fit de même, gardant néanmoins sa grande cape pour faire office de couverture à leurs deux corps. Le corps mate et sculpté de Suzaku ainsi mis à nu, enveloppé dans le majestueux vêtement, le rendait irrésistiblement sensuel et désirable. Suzaku observa à son tour le corps de son amant, l'effleurant du bout des doigts. Demain, une lame viendra transpercer cette peau d'albâtre et la teinter de rouge. Cette réalité lui brisait le cœur et déchirait son âme. Déposant de doux baisers dans ce cou si familier, explorant ce corps immaculé, laissant des traces ici et là sur cette peau de porcelaine vierge de toute présence, Lelouch incita son compagnon à le pénétrer. Le regard inquiet, le chevalier obéi et pénétra fougueusement le prince, lui arrachant de puissants cris de douleurs, se cambrant sous la force de l'intrusion. N'ayant pas été préparé au préalable, quand celle-ci venait à être trop intense, Suzaku s'emparait des lèvres de Lelouch afin de rendre la pénétration moins désagréable.

Le jeune homme débuta par de doux va-et-vient, les remplaçant peu à peu par des mouvements plus amples et virulents, s'immisçant plus profondément dans le corps tendu du prince. Suzaku regarda son partenaire. Son visage était crispé par la douleur, inondé de larmes, ses mains agrippant avec force les draps. Il n'y avait aucun plaisir dans cet acte. Continuer ainsi ne rimait à rien. Quant bien même il acceptait cette souffrance. Le voyant ainsi souffrir, le chevalier cessa ses mouvements et attendit quelques instants. Il se releva légèrement, sans se retirer, et saisit les mains de Lelouch pour les porter à son visage, entremêlant leurs doigts en revers. Le regard de jade se plongea dans celui d'améthyste, brûlant et fiévreux. Puis il vint sceller leurs deux corps dans un doux baiser, guidant les mains jusqu'à son dos afin de lui assurer une stabilité. Lelouch pleura en réponse à cette affection.

Suzaku sentit le fourreau de chair se détendre autour de lui et reprit doucement ses mouvements de reins. Lentement, tendrement, amoureusement. Tant que Lelouch souffrira, il gardera ce rythme, jusqu'à ce que le plaisir charnel surpasse la douleur. Il voulait que cela dure le plus longtemps possible. Les minutes passèrent, les gémissements du prince résonnaient dans la pièce. Suzaku ondulait toujours sensuellement, prêtant attention à la moindre réaction de son partenaire lorsque soudain, ce dernier se cambra violemment, en criant de désir. Il l'avait trouvé. Cette petite perle cachée au fond de lui, qui serait capable de lui procurer un plaisir infini, de le combler. Rendu là, Suzaku accéléra la cadence, visant ce point précis, arrachant d'innombrables gémissements de plaisir au prince. Suzaku colla son corps au sien, remuant ses hanches toujours plus vite toujours plus fort, embrassant tendrement la tempe de son amant. Lelouch suivait le rythme de l'autre, accroché à lui, l'emprisonnant entièrement, les jambes resserrer autour de la taille et ses mains autour du cou.

Il criait avec passion le nom de son amant, succombant au plaisir intense que lui procurait ce dernier. La force et la tendresse dont faisait preuve Suzaku, tandis qu'il lui faisait l'amour, fît vibrer tout son être. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, sa respiration devenait irrégulière, se laissant aller aux délicieuses caresses de son chevalier. Quelques instants plus tard, Lelouch atteignit sa limite, tout comme Suzaku. Dans un dernier râle, le chevalier embrassa passionnément le prince, se libérant dans la chair de son amant. Lelouch jouit à son tour, se déversant sur leurs deux corps, étouffant un puissant cri de délivrance entre les lèvres de son partenaire. Suzaku s'écroula sur le torse de son compagnon, tentant de retrouver son souffle et la force de se mouvoir. La lourde cape du chevalier enveloppait leurs deux corps tremblants d'une douce et apaisante chaleur. Après quelques minutes, toujours unis l'un à l'autre, Suzaku se releva légèrement et caressa la joue brûlante de Lelouch. Ce dernier pleurait.

-« Pardon Lelouch… Tu as mal ? » Demanda t-il en déposant un doux baiser sur le front en nage de son compagnon.

Lelouch secoua la tête en guise de _non_ mais ne parvenait pas à parler.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-… pourquoi… pourquoi tu es toujours aussi avenant avec moi… ? Après tout ce que tu as vécu à cause de moi… je ne mérite pas… »

Les mots se noyaient dans sa gorge. Le souverain cacha ses yeux dans ses mains afin d'amoindrir ses larmes mais en vain. Celles-ci ne faisaient que couler de plus belle. Ses sanglots devenaient incontrôlables. Il ne voulait pas le quitter, il voulait rester lié à lui pour toujours, sans jamais le lâcher. Suzaku resta silencieux face au visage en sanglot de son amant. Son cœur se serra. Puis il vint l'embrasser et regarda de nouveau ses yeux améthyste.

-« Lelouch, je vais te voler ta vie. Mais d'ici là, tu as le droit de goûter au bonheur, au plaisir de la vie, à toutes ses sensations qui font que nous sommes vivants maintenant. Je ne voulais pas non plus te voler ta première fois avec… autant de violence.

-Mais moi c'est tout ton être que j'emporterai dans la tombe… »

Suzaku essuya les larmes qui continuaient de couler et captura de nouveau les lèvres de Lelouch, mais avec bien plus de passion et de ferveur.

-« Alors, rien que pour ce soir, laisse-moi t'aimer en tant que Suzaku avant que je ne disparaisse à mon tour. Laisse-moi t'étreindre à ne plus vouloir me quitter. Le jeune homme rapprocha son visage de son vis-à-vis et murmura doucement. Laisse-moi te faire l'amour… une dernière fois »

Une larme ruissela le long du visage du chevalier, tombant en silence sur celui de son amant. Lelouch ne dit rien, ému par la déclaration que venait de lui faire Suzaku. Ce dernier tendit ses bras, emprisonnant son visage entre ses mains pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser.

-« Dans ce cas, grave à jamais ta présence en moi, Suzaku. Souffla t-il sur les lèvres du chevalier. De toutes tes forces… »

Sur ces mots, les deux hommes entamèrent un nouveau baiser, puis une nouvelle étreinte, s'unissant l'un à l'autre pour l'éternité.

 _« Et ma bouche, et mes yeux, et mes mains, tout mon corps enfin… tout est pour toi »_

* * *

 _Mon dieu dés que je lis une histoire qui les mets en scène dans leur rôle d'empereur et de chevalier j'ai tellement envie de pleurer TT0TT_

 _Mais bon aller savoir pourquoi j'en ai écris une de mon côté Xd (oui je suis maso)_

 _Je voulais vraiment que les sentiments de Lelouch puissent de dévoiler la veille du Requiem, ça rend la scène d'autant plus tragique et romantique, enfin je trouve =3 En tout cas merci d'avoir lu cette petite histoire et à bientôt pour une nouvelle XD_


End file.
